fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Passive Percy
Percy was born an only child in the year 1981. At the age of four, He was admitted into kindergarten. Percy never made any effort to make friends. He never voiced his opinion or was the first to initiate. There were many parent/teacher conferences to discuss Percy's passiveness in school. Worried for Percy, his parents often tried to talk more to him at home. However, Percy never showed any effort in communication. At the age of nine, Percy's parents accepted him for he was and gave up on changing him. When Percy turned thirteen, he made a friend named Peter. Peter shared many interests with Percy. The two would always talk and hang out together. Whether it would be playing on the playground, eating lunch, or doing homework together; Peter and Percy became inseparable. Peter's dad was in the army and was often relocated. In 1996, two years after Peter and Percy became friends; Peter moved overseas and the two never saw each other again. In 1999, Percy attended San Jose State University. He was always very passive towards his work and his friends. During his classes, he never participated. His teachers constantly voiced their dislike of his lack of participation. During group projects, Percy only did what his group mates had asked of him and never contributed ideas. When approached by members of different clubs, Percy showed no interest in joining. Percy's school day consisted only of going to class and then going back to his home to rest for the next day. Percy passed his classes with minimal effort and in 2004, he graduated San Jose State University. Percy went on to being a systems analyst for Sony. He received the job from a concerned teacher in one of his college courses. The teacher had a friend working in the company and thought Percy would never have a stable job. Percy accepted the job without resistance. Day after day, his job was to update and manage the computer systems set up throughout the company. In 2006, a woman by the name of Patty asked Percy to be her boyfriend. Percy merely accepted the offer of being her boyfriend without much thought. Patty was a school teacher who taught elementary school. She graduated from UCLA; class of 2005. Percy and Patty met through online dating. Patty always asked for luxurious items from Percy; shoes, jewelry, and sometimes clothes. Percy never said no and ended up spending all his life savings on her. Having spent all his money, by 2008, Patty broke up with Percy and left. Percy later became depressed. Everyday, Percy would drink till he was in a drunken daze. Women often approached him asking for drinks. Percy would never decline and usually spent hundreds of dollars in one night. Percy ended up becoming bankrupt, lost all his money, and lost his job. He moved back in with his parents and spent the rest of his life never achieving his goals or finding the love of his life. Author Kenneth Sun